


Bow Tournament

by softembrace



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentioned Blue Lions Students (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softembrace/pseuds/softembrace
Summary: The professor had entered Bernadetta into a bow tournament.Bernadetta is NOT happy.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Bow Tournament

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t actually write a lot, please note that before you read!! this was meant to be an outline for a comic I was gonna make but I ended up rlly liking the idea and now I decided to post it here!
> 
> This is based off my azure moon run where I recruited Bernie and she is now a bow knight and I love her-
> 
> Follow me on Twitter ig- (@kewstiny)

“I can’t do this! I’m going to end up getting killed!”

The professor had entered Bernadetta into this month’s fighting tournament. She had just informed her of this today, 30 minutes before the tournament was supposed to start. Bernadetta is very much not happy with this news.

“You won’t get killed! If you get hurt they’ll heal you up and you’ll be fine! Quit worrying!”

Felix told her, but it came out more as a shout, causing Bernadetta to flinch.

“AGH! I’m sorry!!”

Felix sighed as Bernadetta curled in on herself.

“Look, all you have to do is do exactly what you do every weekend on the battlefield! The only difference is that you won’t actually die!”

Bernadetta looked down at the ground, as if having a debate inside her mind.

“I-“

Bernadetta cut herself off. She then sighed to herself, straightening herself up as she looked back up at Felix, meeting his amber eyes.

“Okay! I-I can do this!”

Bernadetta was about to turn and head to the training grounds before she spoke up once again.

“Are...are you going to be there?”

Felix looked off to the side. A feeling he couldn’t pinpoint on building within him.

“I might be. I have to help Sylvain clean up some rubble… so it won’t be likely that I will be able to watch.”

Felix’s eyes gazed on to the girl once again, watching as her face slightly shifted to a more upset expression.

“I’ll try to be there! But I cannot guarantee it!”

He suddenly blurted out. Bernadetta’s face lit up at those words, smiling at him once again before bowing and making her exit.

-

“YOU CAN DO IT BERNIE!!”

Bernadetta heard (from who she can tell) Annette screaming from the crowds around her. Mercedes and Ashe joined along with her as they shouted a mantra of ‘BERNIE!’ for her. She could see the professor, smiling at her. 

The finals of the tournament was about to begin. She straightened up the direction her horse was facing, directing it on her target. She looked out towards to crowd once more, hoping to find a familiar face, but the sound that the match has begun made her look back to her original target. She tightened the grip that she had on her bow and took a deep breath.

Just as fast as it had started, it had finished. Bernadetta won the tournament, and she could hear the cheers of pride from her fellow classmates. She felt pride rile up inside of her, a smile coming easy to her face. Her eyes scanned over the crowd once again and that was when she spotted him.

Felix looked up at her, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall. Bernadetta looked back at him, steering her horse to make her way towards him.

“Felix! You made it!”

Bernadetta exclaimed. Joy consuming her knowing that Felix was there to witness her win her first tournament.

Felix didn’t notice his lips tugging upwards.

“You did good Bernadetta.”

Bernadetta’s eyes widened before she started to giggle.

“What?”

“Felix! you’re smiling again!”


End file.
